Blog de usuário:O Virgílio/Scaling básico de God of War
Segue aqui algumas estatísticas que serão úteis para futuros perfis de God of War. Massivo Hipersônico+ Post original do grande LordXCano Bem aqui. O Hipocampo alcança Kratos em 4 segundos. Kratos estava pelo menos no meio do Olimpo. Isso porque ele estava acima do Labirinto, que é afirmado e provado como estando lá. Agora isso só nos deixa o problema de o quão grande é o Olimpo, já que o de God of War é maior que o real. Por sorte, há uma afirmação da Sony (WoG) que precisaria de 3 dias para cair do topo do Monte Olimpo até a terra firme. Vendo que só é necessário 15 segundos para atingir velocidade terminal e a velocidade da queda pode ser maior de tão alto (menos resistência do ar enquanto a gravidade é mantida), assumir velocidade terminal durante toda a viagem é ok (é tanto negligenciável e maior de qualquer jeito). Velocidade Terminal: 53 m/s Prazo: 259,200 259,200x53 = 13,737,600 metros. Então, o Monte fica bem na exosfera, mas pode-se assumir que isso não faz diferença pela mágica mitológica/diferentes cosmologias 13,737,600/2 = 6,868,800 metros 6,868,800 metros/4 segundos = 1.717.200 m/s Resultados O Hipocampo escala o Olimpo - Mach 5046.28, ou Massivo Hipersônico+ Outros feitos MHS+: Ares também foi capaz de descer do topo do Olimpo até um país desconhecido. Kratos é lightning-timer. Poseidon se impulsionando em direção ao Titã Oceanus. Zeus casualmente. Nível País (6-B) Post original de iwandesu A circunferência de Terra é 40075000 m Espessura da nuvem é de cerca de 2000 metros Superfície da terra é 5.100656e14 m^2 Assim volume é 5.100656e14 x 2000 = 1.0201312e18 m^3 Densidade do ar é de 1,225 kg/m^3 Massa = 1,0201312e18 x 1,225 Massa = 1,2496607e + 18 kg Agora nosso prazo é de 4:29 até 4:49. Então 20 segundos 40075000/20 = 2003750 m/s Velocidade de expansão da nuvem = Mach 5888.35993 KE = 2003750^2 x 1,0201312e18 x 0,5 KE = 2,04792056e30 joules ou 489.464761 exatons de TNT. Assim temos nível Pequeno Planeta. É claro que não há nenhuma prova que ele cobriu o mundo inteiro nesse período. Supondo que ele cobriu a Grécia por inteiro neste prazo que temos 131957 km^2, que representa um raio de 204,946866 km, ou um diâmetro de 409,893732 km Para o volume temos 131957 x 2 = 263914 km^3 ou 2.63914e14 m^3 Massa = 2,63914e14 x 1,225 Massa = 3,2329465e14 kg Velocidade é 409893,732 / 20 = 20494,6866 m / s KE = 20494,6866 ^ 2 x 0,5 x 3,2329465e14 KE = 6.78970781e22 joules, ou ao redor 16.2277911 teratons de TNT. Nível país sólido, que é um upgrade muito mais consistente. Provavelmente Continental (6-A) Primeiramente, isso se deve ao fato de Hades e Poseidon estarem muito acima de Hélio, Ares e cia, mas também muito abaixo de Kratos e Zeus. Não é algo tão concreto, por isso fica apenas como provavelmente. Sabendo disso: A guerra entre os deuses e os titãs forjou o panorama da Terra (e também causou uma grande destruição) "The war between the Titans and the Olympians forged the landscape of the mortal world. It was a war that we knew the Titans must win. If we lost, it would be an end to the golden age of the Titan rule. Peace and prosperity for mankind would be no more." Juntos, Hades e Poseidon foram capazes de derrotar Atlas Nível Multi-Continental (Alto 6-A) Post original de Lina Shields Vamos tentar achar um número? Em primeiro lugar, o que exatamente Atlas está levantando em GOW-verse? Bem, sabemos que o mundo é um planeta como o nosso próprio -- de Ascension -- e sabemos que o submundo é literalmente subterrâneo e Atlas levanta o mundo mortal acima dele. WoG (e o Chain of Olympus) esclarece que é a crosta da Terra que Atlas está apoiando em vez do danificado Pilar do Mundo Ok para calcular isso eu vou primeiro obter altura Atlas A altura de Kratos = 22 px = 1,96 m Bola do olho de Atlas (horizontalmente) = 106 px = 9,44 m Para um humano médio, o comprimento do globo ocular seria 24,8 mm, ou 0,0248 m. Assim, o globo ocular do Atlas é 380,791 vezes maior Um ser humano médio tem cerca de 1,72m de altura, portanto, aplicando a mesma proporção, podemos colocar a altura do Atlas em cerca de 654,96 m, um titã de fato. Para obter energia fora disto estou saindo da suposição de que se Atlas pode segurar essa coisa acima de sua cabeça por anos sem cansar e até mesmo segurá-lo com apenas três das suas quatro mãos, sem tensão extra, então ele provavelmente pode levantar isso a pelo menos 20 % de sua altura total. Outra coisa a notar é que a gravidade seria maior, pois ele está mais perto do centro do planeta (ele deve estar em torno de 10 do que eu encontrei), mas vou usar o menor valor para a superfície da terra para baixo-bola (que seria 9.7) 1/5 da altura Atlas é 131 m A massa da crosta terrestre é de aprox. 2,6e22 kg PE para isso seria = 2.6e22 * 9.7 * 131 = 33038200000000000000000000J, ou 7.896 Petatons de TNT Mesmo se você quiser cortá-lo por 4 para cada um de seus braços ainda é quase 2 Petatons. Se você quiser ir com a altura total, então isso seria 2,6e22 * 9,7 * 654,96 = 165180912000000000000000000J, ou 39,48 Petatons. Grande Final A grande maioria dos deuses e personagens similares são Massivo Hipersônico+ -- Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Hermes (não é tão poderoso, mas é o Hermes), Hélio, Tânatos etc. Os Nível Deus (Kratos III, Zeus e Atlas contar os Primordiais) são Multi-Continentais Os Nível Alto são País '''(e alguns deles só provavelmente '''Continental) Categoria:Posts de blog